A Fresh Start
by DoG3
Summary: A couple weeks after the Night Howler Case Nick and Judy are called for a new case. But, they discover Chief Bogo is missing and so the two cops must solve the case, whilst dealing with there own feelings and desires. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. A New Case

**Hello people reading this! This is actually my first time writing a FanFic!:D I would appreciate all the support and reviews that you guys send me, even the bad things that I should improve on.**

 **This is kind of a learning block for me since I have no experience whatsoever. Either way, enough talk, ENJOY!**

 _ **-D3**_

* * *

 _This story takes place a couple weeks after the_ _ **Night Howler Case**_ _and follows Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde's relation/friendship. The first few chapters will probably be short._

 _ **Nick POV**_

*BEEP* "Nick, I hope you're awake! Chief Bogo wants to give us a new case remember? Well I hope your ready beca…"

I suddenly wake up to the voice of a certain bunny. I find myself in a pile of papers and the dim light of a lamp shining on my desk. I yawn as I look at the time on my phone: 6:02

"Uhg...another day as a cop.I thought it would be fun with Carrots and all but still, it sure is annoying as hell to wake up."

I start drifting back into the dream world when I hear the voice message:

"...go wants us there at 6:30 tops so you better be up! I'll be there in 10-15 mins to get you. If I find you slacking like last week, expect more than water this time!" *BEEP*

I lay there for a few seconds until my ears pop up and I realize what she just said.

"Oh crap, 10 mins?! Are you kidding me?!"

I quickly get up and go to the bathroom and turn on the shower. The water is cold as ice but I don't even care. As soon as I'm done I don't even bother to dry as I get my uniform and try to comb my hair at least a little. When I finally get my uniform on, I take a look at the time, 6:14! So Judy is either going up the stairs or she's late...which I highly doubt. I try and get more organized as I grab a nice protein bar ( _With Extra Crickets!)._ I hear footsteps right outside my door and I start to panic. I grab my badge and I quickly put it on, now trying to put on my shoes whilst making my way to the door.

 _ **Judy POV**_

"...more than water this time!" *BEEP*

I put my phone down after finishing the message. If I catch him sleeping again, dumb fox is gonna be a dead fox! Knowing Nick, he probably just woke up…I'm now about 4 blocks away from his house. I smirk as I imagine him struggling to get ready.

I finally arrive at his place and luckily find a parking spot. I get out of the police cruiser as I look at a parking meter. Memories come back to me, the first I met Nick and how I fell for his little act. I grin and make my way up the flight of stairs to the 5th floor. I hear a slight "Dammit!"; I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I make my way to his door, number 517 and knock.

"Officer Wilde! We have a job to do!"

No Response...huh.

"NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!"

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

I knew that would get his attention. No one ever says his middle name; if anyone actually knows it. I heard the door unlock and out came a fairly dressed fox.

"Nick, you know, your badge is upside down."

He took a quick look and gave a quick smirk as he turned around to fix it. I loved these moments, while others might see an arrogant, sly fox, I see a soft, caring and loving mammal.

"Uhh, Carrots? Anyone home?"

I realize that I've been staring at him and so I quickly turn around and say,

"We're gonna be late if we don't hurry Officer Wilde."

"You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed." he replied giving me his favorite smirk.

"Just hurry up Nick. Bogo won't be happy if we're late you know."

 _ **NICK POV**_

I could tell Judy was blushing as she ran down the stairs trying not to look at me. We quickly got in the cruiser and I whipped out my favorite shades. We were mostly quiet during the whole trip; both of us in our own thoughts. I didn't think of much except of Judy which I kept trying to shake out of my head. 'Get a hold of yourself Nick. Judy's a partner, a friend nothing more.' I kept telling myself, but I knew I was lying to myself. I would sometimes have thoughts of us holding hands, maybe on a hill watching the sunset. But those thoughts would end as soon as I thought of the fact that Judy was a bunny, not a fox.

"Well, Officer Wilde. We better get going or we're gonna be late!"

I looked at the digital clock in the cruiser: 6:27. I didn't want to get some kind of punishment and so I followed Judy into the PD.

 _ **Judy POV**_

As soon as we entered the PD I heard the voice of my favorite donut-loving cheetah, Clawhauser, and he was as jolly as ever.

"Hi GUYS! You know, Chief Bogo doesn't seem very happy at the moment...You guys should REALLY GET GOING. The case is PRETTY important!"

"Thanks Clawhauser!" I replied as I ran through the department trying to get to Bogo.

I got to his office and I waited for Nick to catch up, he was walking nonchalantly with his smirk and shades.

"Hurry Up! You heard Clawhauser, Bogo isn't happy we're late!"

I creaked open the door to find...no one. "Uhh...Chief Bogo?" I saw a little note sitting on his desk and I went to see what it was. It didn't say much, it just had a short message that read, " _I'm on a meeting Officer Hopps, the case is on the bottom-left drawer." -Chief Bogo_

Something seemed a little… off. First of all, Clawhauser would have told us if he had left. Second, there was shattered glass on the floor. The source, the window. And the biggest thing of all, there was blood on the floor, not much, but enough to suggest that this was some kind of assault.

"Nick, what do you think happened here?"

"You know Carrots, this is actually really weird…"

"Maybe Chief Bogo left a clue in the drawer."

"Maybe...what's that red light, wait, JUDY don't open that drawer!"

But it was too late, there was a beeping sound and as soon as I heard it, Nick jumped and pushed me out the broken window. As I was thrown out the window, all I could hear was the beeping. I heard the beeping getting faster, and what followed was a loud *BOOM* as I went flying towards a nearby cruiser and next thing I knew, everything went black.

* * *

 **YAY! First Chapter done! I know it's very short but for my 1st chapter I think that's a good place to end it. IDK maybe this sucks you guys let me know. Again, I appreciate all the support!**

 **Peace!** _ **-D3**_


	2. Scars

**Hi Guys! Like I said before, the first few chapters will probably be pretty short. Once I start getting more accustomed to well, this, I'll write longer chapters.**

 **One thing I want to say, this story might end pretty short. This story is my test I guess. To see what I need to improve on and getting accustomed to doing this.**

 **You might also note a difference in my writing later on if I improve or write a new story IDK.**

 **For the time being,** _ **Enjoy! -D3**_

* * *

 _ **Judy POV**_

"Nick. Nick?"

I could barely even talk. Everything felt sore, especially my neck. I noticed I was in a hospital bed. I started remembering what happened, the trap, Bogo, how Nick pushed me out the window. My train of thought was soon interrupted by a hippo coming into my room.

"Ms. Hopps, we're glad you're awake. Try not to move or talk, you hit that cruiser pretty hard. Your lucky to have not fractured your collar bone. However, I can't say the same for your left arm."

I just noticed I had a cast on. Everything feels so numb. That's when I remembered Nick.

"Miss, is another cop in this hospital? Perhaps a fox?"

Barely getting the words out, but I had to know. If Nick had...sacrificed himself for me, I couldn't live with myself, with the guilt.

"I'm sorry but there is no fox in this hospital. Was he there during the incident?"

I couldn't get myself to answer. Maybe he's in another hospital. Yeah that must be it. But I knew there was more to this. But I couldn't stand the thought of Nick, my...friend, bleeding out, or worse.

I was too tired to do anything so I just relaxed and before I knew it, I went back to sleep.

 _ **Nick POV**_

I woke up to the sound of the ringing in my ears and I saw nothing but darkness. My chest numb, paws sore as hell. As for my legs, I think I broke something. My neck and my head feel as if a truck had just hit me. Too be fair I don't know what's worse a truck or an explosion.

"Carrots?"

I tried to get up but I was tied to a chair; I would've been surprised if I wasn't. I also had a bad taste in my mouth, a taste of blood with something else. Something bitter; definitely not something I wanted in my mouth.

My ears then pop up to the sound of a grunt. It sounds familiar yet, different. Then suddenly, a light turns on, illuminating the whole room. Looks like I was in some kind off warehouse, no more like a dome of some sort. That's when I hear an unknown voice.

"You two animals better be ready for tomorrow! Especially you, Bogo! Do you know how much trouble you've caused me?!"

I look for the source of the sound but I see nothing. Now that I look around it looks like some kind of arena. I hear more screaming and yelling. I didn't catch much but I heard Bogo and I knew what was going on. These were the damn bastards that took Chief Bogo!

I heard a gruff voice talk as well. Probably Bogo.

"Atlas you fucking bastard. When I get out of this place, you'll wish you were in hell."

Atlas? Who the hell is Atlas? That's when I see a buffalo appear behind some boxes. But unlike Chief, one of his horns seems to have been cut off. Not wearing a shirt, exposing his chest. That's when I see scars all over his chest and a tattoo of a bull surrounded in fire.

"Good! You're awake Mr. Wilde! Let's practice for tomorrow shall we?"

He then brought out Chief Bogo and damn was he in bad condition. All bloody and beat. Barely walking. He then pulls out a gun, but not a real gun. Similar to the one to shoot the Night Howler Serum. He's also holding something similar to the serum, except that it's a dark purple.

"Looky here guys! No this isn't Night Howler Serum (NHS). I call it the Midnight Serum! Twice as powerful as the NHS. And I have a show scheduled for tomorrow. So let's test it!"

He loads the purple sphere into the gun and pulls the trigger aimed for Chief Bogo. As I'm witnessing this, two wolves come to release me.

"Well I have some stuff to take care of. Guys, make sure you don't actually kill each other. Save that for tomorrow."

He gives us this smirk and leaves. But right about now I'm worried about the buffalo about to charge at me.

 _ **Judy POV**_

I was on a hill with Nick but not wearing our uniforms, just our casual clothes. That's when Nick said,

"Ya know Carrots, I was thinking...If we ever had kits, what would they look like."

He wasn't facing me though. His face was looking at the sunset. I just answered,

"I don't know, guess we'll just have to see."

"Guess so."

He gave me his usual smirk and leaned in for a kiss. I then woke up, back on the hospital bed with my cast and all. I knew I couldn't just stay here while my partner was in danger. I remembered I had my phone and tried to call him. No response…then, *BEEP*

"NICK! Thank God you're alive! Where are you?!"

"I have no IDEA! I found Bogo, but at the moment he might be savage and trying to kill me! Also, I think I might've broken something…"

"Nick! I WILL find you! If you…"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you, not today. Listen Cottontail, I'm sorry for all the times I've been a dick, but I want you to know...I-"

"Nick? Are you there?"

No response…

No this can't be happening...I quickly call Clawhauser. I tell him everything, how Chief Bogo was kidnapped and that Nick is currently going against a savage Bogo.

"Please Clawhauser, we need to find them!"

"OK! On it! I'll send all units to go search for the place!"

All I hear is my heart beating, rapidly. What was Nick gonna say? Unless we find him, I'll never know. I get up and don't even care about the pain. I down some painkillers and put on my uniform. I jump out the window and get into a nearby police cruiser. I hear a tiger yell "HEY!" but at the moment I don't care.

 _ **Nick POV**_

"Goddammit!"

Chief sure packs a punch. His horn barely clipped my shoulder and it still hurts like hell. The only thing keeping me alive is the fact that he isn't really thinking and only charging at me. Also it doesn't help that I have to limp everywhere. Dodging is the only way I could survive, after all what can a puny fox do against a buffalo like him? But if he does hit me, let's just say that someone will have a fox rug… so yeah.

How long has it been since that guy...uhh Atlas left? I check my pockets to see if I have anything useful, of course, nothing. That's when I remember, my phone! I spot it on the other side of the arena which is a pain. I mean I did break something.

I try and maneuver my way to my phone trying not to get hit by the savage. As I approach my phone, I see someone calling... Judy? I realize I've just been standing there and remember that I'm about to die so I dive for my phone which is not a good idea. As soon as I land, a terrible shock goes through my whole body and damn does it hurt. I push through the pain and manage to answer the call.

"NICK! Thank God you're alive! Where are you?!"

"I have no IDEA! I found Bogo, but at the moment he might be savage and trying to kill me! Also, I think I might've broken something…"

"Nick! I WILL find you! If you…"

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you, not today. Listen Cottontail, I'm sorry for all the times I've been a dick, but I want you to know...I-"

Ahg, fuck! No! Turns out, Chief doesn't like phones. Also he hit my hand, which I most likely broke my hand due to the impact which makes sense. As I'm about to limp away, I once again get tackled, but this time, he hits all of me. I feel my body about to shut down when I once again hear that voice.

"Hey Hey! Boys calm down a bit! We can't disappoint the audience with no show tomorrow!"

The savage buffalo then turns its attention to Atlas giving him this death stare.

"Don't give me that look brother, C'mon! Fine. I guess I'll have to end the practice early."

He said brother? Is he Chief's brother? Once again, he whips out the gun, but instead of a purple sphere, he loads it with something green. He shoots it's at Bogo as he screams in pain. He then notices me.

"Don't worry Officer Wilde, it's an antidote. Also, you look pretty messed up."

"Ya think?! You sick fuck, go to hell!"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth? Now I suggest you get some rest for tomorrow, after all, what else are you gonna do?"

As I try and get up, a wolf puts me in a cage, a small one at that.

"Sweet dreams Mr. Wilde! We have a big day ahead of us!"

As I try and open my mouth, I suddenly collapse and pass out, once again, drowning in darkness.

* * *

 **Well that's another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this one! As I mentioned in the intro, this story well most likely not continue for many chapters. I don't know, I might write a new story following the events of this one. If I finish it that is.**

 _ **Peace Peeps! -D3**_


	3. Preparations

**Hola Amigos! I'm surprised I'm back and actually writing more of this stuff! Sorry for not posting considering these chapters are very short, but I've been busy. I wanna thank all the people that gave a review and thanks those that actually read my story.**

 **I might start a new story soon, it'll most likely not be very similar to this story, focusing on the Judy x Nick more.**

 **I know I always blabber too much, so Deal With It.**

 _ **Peace!-D3**_

* * *

 _ **Judy POV**_

The beat of my heart is the only thing I can hear, my mind, a river of thoughts. _What if I never find him? How will I find him? What happened to him?_ I try to block out these thoughts, and try to concentrate on the task at hand: Find Nick.

I wander the city aimlessly for minutes, hours, with that one thought. I try and think, where could you drag someone without anyone knowing? It would have to be somewhere out of the city. Somewhere more...empty. I try and think of a place similar to that description. And as expected, I get nothing.

After millions of buildings, I think more in-depth. Depth, underground! Huh. Just like the Night Howler case with Doug. I need someone who might know the layout of the whole city, and more. Time to give our good ol' mayor a visit.

"Umm hello?"

I knock on the office door and I hear a booming voice say "Come in!"

"Hello Sir, uhh I'm Judy H-"

"Oh I remember who you are...you're the bunny who cracked the Night Howler Case!"

He didn't sound very happy, he sounded annoyed or partially mad.

"I'm so sorry for all the things I said...did, I was a naive, stupid bunny. But Sir I need your help… please."

"You know, I lost my job to you, but if it wasn't for you, I would've lost it, permanently. I do want to thank you for helping Zootopia and solving the case. And yes you are a naive dumb bunny. Now what can I help you with?"

"Thank you sir...anyways! Do you perhaps know a secret location in the city? An abandoned place? Someplace hidden from the public?"

"And why would you need that kind of info?"

"Well, as you might know, Chief Bogo and Officer Wilde have been...kidnapped."

"Yes I do know about this. If this has to do with the case, I'll willingly give you the info, but know that the area is old and broken down. So, there is this one place below the train station where we were planning on making an underground base in-case something disastrous would happen in Zootopia, for example, if predators went "savage". The project was soon shut down because many thought it would be useless and a waste of time and money. The entrance is hidden, even I don't even remember where it's located"

"Thank you mayor! That's a lot of help!"

As I make my way back to the cruiser, I feel my legs start to ache and my neck feels stiff. ' _The painkillers must be wearing off'_. I take a couple more pills and turn on the vehicle's engine. I start to feel drowsy, I mean I have been looking non-stop.I look at the clock: 5:34 AM, sure sleep would be good, but first, I have to find Nick.

 _ **Nick POV**_

"Wakey Wakey! We have an audience to entertain!"

Uhg. That stupid voice. And man do I feel sore! Crammed in such a tight space with a broken leg and wounds? Not fun. I hear the jangling of keys and lift my head and end up banging my head with the top of the cage. Damn I wish I had some coffee. As the cage starts to open I hear that smug voice,

"Remember! Try not to die in the first 5 mins, we don't want to disappoint the audience, am I right? Well, seeing how you did yesterday I think you'll do just fine. Also, your breakfast is on the box to your right. You'll need it."

I try and make my way out of the cage and stand 's when I finally notice how hurt I was. I notice a huge gash on my side and a couple cuts on my arms. As I look down towards my feet, first thought, I didn't know it could bend like that. My foot was at messed 90° angle and that gave me quite a shock. How could have I not noticed that?

I start limping my way towards "breakfast" and I find a dead mouse with a note saying, "Consider this as your last meal. Show starts at 8:30" Yeah...guess I'm skipping breakfast today. Also, 8:30. I look around for a clock and find one directly above what seems the EXIT doors: 6:03. Huh. So I have 2 hours and 27 minutes to live before I get tackled and killed by my police chief, Great.

One thing that kinda bothers me, that Atlas guy keeps talking about a "show" but I don't see any bleachers or anything. Also, I think it's worth mentioning that the arena is pretty small. I would say it's radius is around what, 85-100 meters? I wonder where's Bogo… I mean, I don't see him anywhere. They probably have his own private cage considering how powerful he his.

I look around the arena to see if there's anything useful that could help me. A couple boxes, bubble wrap, and some cloth. I guess I could try and patch myself up for the time being. But still, how am I gonna fix my foot? I try and lightly hit it too see how bad it was and damn, it hurt. This was not gonna be easy. _Just Breath,Breath...1...2...3!_ I quickly shift my foot back as I scream in pain. _Fuck!_ The pain was unbearable. It was as if someone had just ripped my foot off. I quickly try and wrap my foot in the cloth. Once I get that down, I tightly wrap it in bubble wrap.

As I lie down for a some time on the floor waiting for the pain to disperse, I hear the doors suddenly open and out comes out Chief and some animals that seem to be boars. Bogo was also limping, and like yesterday all bloody. I pick myself up and try not to apply too much pressure onto my bad foot. As I limp towards the him, one of the boars whip out a phone and he tosses it to me.

"You, call your buddy cops. Tell them to come to Savannah Central. We have a show remember?"

Now I get what's going on. The jumbotron, no wonder there wasn't any seats. I look around for a camera and as I look up, I see a drone, a small one, flying around. As I follow the drone, I hear the boar shout "NOW!"

I quickly dial up ZPD.

"Hello, ZPD wh-"

"Clawhauser, I need you to-"

I can't get myself to say it. I wanna tell him everything, but at the moment, 2 boars are giving me the death stare.

"Nick? Where are-"

"Listen, I need you..I need you to send everyone to Savannah Central."

"What? Why?"

I hang up to the worried sound of the donut-loving cheetah. Every second I get angrier. Why?! Why the hell is he doing this?! And as cue, the doors burst open and in comes Atlas. As he does, I take a quick glimpse at the clock: 7:06.

 _ **Judy POV**_

I drive in silence towards the train station as I think of all the possible entrances. _The Janitor's Closet? Nah too obvious. Maybe an abandoned section of the station. Also obvious._ As I get out of the vehicle and head down to the station, I over-hear some boars talking about some "show" as they head down towards the trains. _Huh a show._ A show underground? Yeah sounds suspicious. I try and follow them when I hear "Judy!"

My ears turn to the sound as I turn my head as well. There, I see one of my 275 siblings.

"Terry?"

Terry is 2 years younger than me, supposedly he too wanted to come live in the city and follow his dream of becoming a, well, baker.

"Judy! What a coincidence! You know, I actually was gonna come visit you today! By the way, I have som-"

"Terry, I'm sorry but I'm busy at the moment. Maybe tomorrow. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Ok, and actually no I do-"

"Here take my spare key, the Grand Pangolin Arms, 3rd floor, 2nd door to the right."

"Ok…"

Dammit, I lost them! Terry, I mean he's good and all but, why now? I was so close! I did see them take a right here so…

 _ **1 Hour Later**_

Nothing. One hour of searching and I find nothing. Not even a trace of fur. It's just a train station! As I run around here and there, I get a call from Clawhauser,

"Judy! Nick just called! He-"

"What?! How? Where is he?"

"I don't know! All he said was for me to send everyone to Savannah Central!"

"Can't you trace the call?"

"Tried, I can't"

"But, why Sava- Wait…I gotta go, sorry! I'll call you when I find something!"

The jumbotron, a show, shady boars. I think I know what's going on. If I'm right, I need to find this place ASAP. As I run I notice an escalator. It says **-OUT OF ORDER-** in bold, bright yellow letters. Thing is, this escalator was out-of-order since I got here. And no one bothers to fix it. As I inspect it, I notice a crack, big enough for a bear behind the escalator. Huh, I get my taser ready as I enter. _Well, here goes._

* * *

 **Well, another one done! I'm sorry for not getting these out fast enough, but I've been kinda busy. Once again, it would be great if you left a review. Doesn't HAVE to be positive, criticism may be helpful too.**

 **Personally, I think I need more build-up or character development IDK. Either way, I hope you enjoyed! Till next time!**

 _ **Peace M8s! -D3**_


End file.
